


Aldruh in bnha (discontinued)

by Veilerhis



Category: BnHA, mha, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: OC insert, Other, no specific shipping, not cannon, this is a joke
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:02:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25781050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Veilerhis/pseuds/Veilerhis
Summary: This is a fic about me throwing a non-related character in class 1-A. Their name is Aldruh and they  are an oc for OFF the game. They're not an adult. Me and my friend thought this would be funny. So enjoy this bad writing as I try to get the characters coreect by listening to our goddess Yagami Yato.





	Aldruh in bnha (discontinued)

**Author's Note:**

> This is gonna be bad.

The metal of my bat pinged off the specter’s head, sending the once human creature being sent flying like the baseball it should be. It had been a while since I had done this job by myself, usually Dad would handle it on his own or he would bring me out as a part of my training. However, it was too early and Bad was finally forcing him to sleep, then Rhis started that she was going to steal him today. The specter pulled itself out of the pavement and I readied my bat, prepared when it charged with an ear splitting screech. I followed suit, screeching in my own right the leaping at that disgusting mess of goo. My hat began to slide off my head and the sun shot into my eyes when I made impact. I went tumbling forward with less grace than I would like, flailing and such as I tried to keep hold of my bat and grab my hat. Then clenched my fists hard enough I began to feel it through the metal when I slid against the ground.  
I sat back on my heels then realized that it was oddly silent and my knees weren’t hurting nearly as bad as they should be if I had slid on concrete. With an adjustment of my hat to block out the sun once more and a look at the ground, it became clear that I was sitting in dirt instead of concrete. “What the hell?” I almost fell over again in my hurry to stand and look around. I looked around the neatly kept treed area. “Who cleans up trees!?” I made my way out of the trees, having spotted the brick path then took a moment to wipe the dirt off my legs and tutu, then saw the massive H shaped glass building and that the path led directly to it with arches behind me. I hadn’t realized I had started walking forward until I heard the fountain running beside me. “I’m used to pompous school crap but this is way over the top.” The building was truly amazing, a magnificent piece of work that makes me consider being an architect, not that it’s going to happen, but considering it.  
With more awareness before, I set my bat to rest on my shoulders and continued walking. “Now, where-“  
“You’re trespassing.” A smoother deep voice called from the path ahead. Badrum immediately seemed on edge at his sudden presence, his appearance when I looked up didn’t help either. Floating black hair, glowing red eyes, and a scarf that started to drift around the man’s shoulders as he pulled at it. The lessons mom had taught me started flowing, not on combat but at trying to keep situations calm and not starting the combat started running through my head, not as instinct as dad’s combat training.  
“Uhm.... am I? Sorry, I am kinda lost, mister?” my confusion wasn’t feigned, I seriously am confused. Because, apparently, I dimension hopped into a place I’m not supposed to be (which has happened before) then, this dimension has people that have magic hair and glowing eyes. The man seemed to stumble slightly at my response, but it was almost imperceptible.  
“Not falling for that kid, what the hell are you doing here.” He sounded almost angry, hell, he looked it. In turn, I gaped at him, adjusting my cap against the sun to look him in the eye. He had moved closer since we started talking, I just hadn’t noticed. Shit.  
“Ok, basement hot topic, I’m not joking you, don’t know where I am. I’ve never been in a place that cleans up the ground around trees. Like, come on, how pompous do you have to be to care about the leaves on the ground. And I’m sorry if I seem that I'm bullshitting you, but PEOPLE WHERE I COME FROM DON’T HAVE FLOATING HAIR AND MAGICAL GLOWING RED EYES!” This man is annoying the shit out of me. However, the man in front of me seemed to let the words I was saying sink in and his floating hair dopped to be around his shoulders and partially cover his scruffy face. The eyes stopped glowing and turned to be a black looking shade; the scarf folded to look like an actual scarf around his shoulders.  
“What’s your name?” He was rather calm, if confused. I gave a big annoyed huff like the moody teenager I am.  
“Aldruh Quin.” I went to cross my arms, then remembered the bloody bat and the blood all over my clothing. Oh. Yeah, that would give a cause for concern. I chose to not focus on it and put the bat across my shoulders for my hands to rest on.  
“Good. How old are, and are you hurt?” Basement hot topic just looked concerned at this point; I would be too in all honesty is I wasn’t used to these situations.  
“Ah, fifteen and no. Well, maybe, a specter may have grazed me, I’m not sure. Far too used to getting injuries to care, anyway.” It was a noncommittal answer, but it was all I got. And it was the truth. I break my ribs constantly, two are always broken. The ribs are mostly my own fault, reckless stunts, but you’re expected to get hurt when you’re a batter. He gave a hearty sigh and shoved his hand in his pocket.  
“Ah, I see... you need to come with me. We’re going to get you sorted in the school... even those brats may interrupt.” The last bit was muttered, obviously intended for me to not hear. Lycanthropes don’t work like that, though. Our senses are heightened, to our absolute demise and blessing. “You coming, kid?” Basement scarf guy had walked forward enough that I should have been following, then he had to stop when he realized I wasn’t, giving a tired eyebrow raise. Talking became too much of an effort so I just nodded and jogged to catch up with the man and became entranced with the building that hires people to clean up the leaves from trees.


End file.
